Once upon a December
by Dinc
Summary: (Repost! It was deleted so I'm reposting it! Oh, and it is now a One-Shot!) A romantic evening for our infamous bandit killer, but ... was it real?


  
Once Upon a December  
Prologue  
Jay-chan  
  
Lina swayed softly as a gentle tune started to float throughout the  
exquisite ball room. The simple ball gown, which hugged her slender figure, also  
moved with the melody. From across the room, she spotted a slender man  
dressed in a unique tuxedo of black trimmed with blue satin.   
  
/Dancing babes, fainted wings,  
Things I almost remember/  
  
His eyes were the color of the rich twilight blue, reflecting colors of red  
and gold from the surrounding decor. Violet hair swept softly over one eye and  
shaded his perfect face. He looked so familiar, yet she could not place him.   
  
The man turned his eyes and smiled at her, and to Lina's surprise, she  
did not blush. She felt... at ease. Almost as if she _knew_ him! But how?!   
  
The man made his way over to her and held out his slender hand, which  
she unknowingly accepted, and he led her to the dance floor.  
  
/And the song someone sings  
Once upon a December/  
  
/Someone holds me safe and warm/  
  
There were words to the soothing tune now. Words that seemed to echo  
within her head. The man held her close, leading her through a dance that was  
unknown to her; however, that didn't matter to her now. All she could do was  
concentrate on was the music.   
  
Within her mind, the words continued to echo softly. She knew they meant  
something, no, they were _telling_ her something. But what...?  
  
  
/Horses branch through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory/  
  
The song had yet to end, but the had stopped dancing and was now  
walking away from her. He continued to weave through the crowd of graceful  
dancers with Lina on his heals. She felt herself call out to him, but heard  
nothing.   
  
They were now outside of the ball, staring into what seemed to be a silver  
snow storm. The man had stopped once again and turned to look at her with his  
gentle blue eyes. He touched her cheek and said something; however, it was  
drowned out by the sound of a white carriage breaking through the silver flakes  
of ice.  
  
Tears clouded her vision as the man stepped into the horse and buggy  
and road away. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, but something about  
it... it hurt.  
  
/Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December/  
Lina could still hear the song's words loud and clear as stood outside  
watching the light from carriage fade into black and silver. She knew him, that  
was obvious, but from where...? But the bigger question was... Did she love him?   
  
How could she love someone she couldn't remember?  
  
/Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses branch through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory/  
  
Someone's hands clasped over Lina's shoulders, causing her to look up.  
Unfortunately, the snow seemed to have blocked out most of the light, obscuring  
the man's face. Nevertheless, it was obvious that he was looking out into the  
silver vast land where the other man had vanished.  
  
The earth suddenly started to shake beneath their feet, making Lina lose  
her balance; however, she what braced by the man behind her. Lina stared in  
shock as what seemed like thousands of black stallions, streaked though the  
sleek silver.  
  
The man quickly pulled Lina back into the dance room, holding firmly to  
her arm. He guided her, once again, though the dancers and out a back door.  
From there he placed her in a carriage which quickly took off, away from the ball.  
  
/Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember/  
  
When Lina leaned out the window of the carriage they were a great  
distance away. Yet she could tell that it was set aflame, for it was glowing dimly  
in the distance.   
  
Lina could feel the tears streaking down her face and her hair whipping  
her frozen cheeks, but still the song rang loudly in her head. It was reaching the  
climax now, and soon it would be over... Soon.  
  
/And a song  
Someone sings/  
  
Lina screamed silently as she sat up in bed, gasping loudly. Her hair was  
plastered to her neck with sweat, yet she was cold to the touch.   
  
Looking out the window, Lina could see the stars shining with unusual  
intensity as the song finished it's ghostly tune within her subconscious. Lina's  
wide eyes reflected her confusion, but when she opened her mouth to voice it,  
something else came out...  
  
"...Once upon a December."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
